neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Caine
Parker Wagner-CaineThe fans attributed to Parker's surname "Caine". But officially it is not yet known whether he carries his father's surname in the series or not. Most likely, he has either a double surname or he bears only the surname of his mother after the divorce of his parents, since the Vera sisters (before "Keep Calm and Harry On") couldn't notice any interrelations between Parker and Alastor in any way. is the half-demon son of the demon, Alastor, and the mortal, Julia Wagner; and is the younger paternal half-brother of Hunter Caine and paternal half-brother of Abigael Jameson-Caine. Since he is a demon born of a human, Parker is a potential candidate to become the host for the Source of All Evil. Therefore, Parker's father wanted to release the Source so that Parker could host him, making their family the most powerful in the Underworld. However, Parker became conflicted because of his feelings for Margarita Vera since releasing the Source involved hurting the Charmed Ones. Alastor's plan ultimately failed, when Macy Vaughn took on the Source instead. To everyone else, Parker is a student at Hilltowne University and the president of the Phi Delta Upsilon fraternity. Parker is the boyfriend of Maggie Vera and the ex-boyfriend of Lucy. Parker is a member of the Caine Family. History Early Life Parker was born to a demon father Alastor and a mortal mother Julia Wagner. He joined Hilltowne University where he became the president of the Phi Delta Upsilon fraternity and started dating the president of Kappa Tau Kappa, Lucy. When the Charmed Ones were constituted, Parker and his half-brother were assigned various roles to help in his father's mission to raise The Source of All Evil. Part of Parker's role was to infiltrate The Charmed Ones through Maggie. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= ''Sweet Tooth Parker runs into Maggie at a restaurant and defends her from a rude customer. During the Halloween party at the Vera Manor, Lucy introduces Parker as her boyfriend. Exorcise Your Demons Parker is asked by Lucy to help Maggie started so that she can focus on Kappa. Parker and Maggie start developing feelings for each other. Later on, Parker mysteriously shows up when the Charmed Ones are exorcizing the Harbinger of Hell. Without time to think, Maggie quickly kisses Parker to distract him from finding out what the sisters are up to. Other Women Lucy starts suspecting that Parker is cheating on her. She asks Maggie to help figure it out, not knowing that Maggie is the other woman. So, Maggie asks Parker to stay apart but Parker makes it clear that he wants her and not Lucy. This leads to Parker and Lucy's break up. Out of Scythe Maggie starts having romantic dreams with Parker. When she meets up with Parker, Parker tells her that Lucy gave them an okay to date because she has already moved on. However, Maggie overhears Parker's thinking that he doesn't want Maggie to find out the truth about him. This gets Maggie concerned. She starts investigating to figure out what Parker is hiding. She goes to the fraternity house and finds Parker injecting himself with a needle. She assumes that he is doing drugs and runs away. Later on, Parker comes to explain himself to Maggie. He says that he was taking medicine because of a rare disease that he does not want people to find out about. Maggie concludes that is the secret Parker was keeping from her. They both share a passionate kiss. It turns out, Parker set up the entire thing to manipulate Maggie from finding the real truth that he's hiding from her. It is revealed that he is the shadow demon that the Charmed Ones had been trying to stop from stealing the Scythe of Tartarus. He was on a mission from his father, Alastor to retrieve the scythe from the sisters so that they can use it to open the can holding the Harbinger of Hell in order to help raise The Source of All Evil. But he failed. And his father is very angry about it. He keeps comparing Parker to his overachieving full-demon brother, Hunter. Parker apologizes to his father and promises to try better. Bug a Boo Alastor is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all the missions assigned to him. He has issues with the fact that Parker is only half-demon and is afraid that Parker's human side is affecting his performance. Hunter defends Parker from their father's harshness. Alastor sends Parker on a mission to retrieve the blood of a Charmed One as part of their mission. He asks him to manipulate Maggie's telepathy. Parker tries to convince Maggie to take an internship at his father's company since all interns must submit a blood sample for testing. He fails to convince Maggie. Later, Hunter (in the guise of a waitress) is visiting Parker in the restaurant and instructs him to find a way to complete his mission. Eventually, he comes up with a better idea—He tells Maggie that he needs a plasma transplant for his condition but he doesn't have many potential blood donors since he's keeping the condition a secret. So, he asks Maggie if she could get tested to see if she could donate blood to him. Maggie agrees to get tested and give her blood to Parker. Jingle Hell Parker and his older brother go to Bucharest to find the amulet on their father's order. He gives the amulet to Maggie as a Christmas present in his ploy to steal the Charmed Ones' powers, but upon realizing his own feelings for Maggie, he removes the amulet, thus restoring their powers. When Hunter breaks out a fight in the manor's backyard, Parker exposes his powers and identity in front of the sisters in an attempt to protect them. He then tries to explain to Maggie, but she refuses to listen. Hunter later returns to settle the score, but Parker comes to their rescue and tries to banish Hunter to hell. However, he grows weaker with each attempt and the sisters help out. Though they succeed in banishing Hunter, Harry is pulled in as well. Keep Calm and Harry On Within a week after the events of spoiled Christmas, Parker kept deceiving his father about the real whereabouts of his brother (he said that Hunter had stolen the amulet and now doesn't want to be found). Alastor doesn't believe this obvious lie and doesn't care about the deteriorating state of Parker continues to ask him where Hunter actually. Julia helps Paker hide from his father that Hunter is in Tartarus. Later Parker helps Macy and Mel to steal Harbinger from his father's office. Witch Perfect Parker doesn't show up, but he's mentioned by his ex-girlfriends. Lucy knows that he and Maggie broke up, and Maggie says that he's a monster and she wants nothing to do with him. You're Dead to Me At the party at Phi Delt Maggie and Lucy talking about Parker when he and Maggie look at each other for a brief second. When Maggie gets two skinny margaritas for her and Lucy, she is forced to talk to Parker as he is the one serving the drinks. Maggie mentions how Parker has ruined dating for her as he is the only one she can be completely honest with, know who she really is, and why he is a terrible person for lying to her. Later, Maggie is held hostage by another witch, Cyd in the bathroom to lure Macy there in order to kill Knansie. As Macy arrives at the party, she spots Parker and asks where the bathroom is, so she can save her sister. Parker and Macy look in each stall and shower hoping to find Maggie who is trapped. They shared two hugs after she was saved. When Cyd finally revealed necromancer's deception to Parker and two Vera sisters, Knansie tried to escape. Parker was able to stop her, and in trying to get rid of him, she hit him in his face with a hammer. This blow didn't hurt him in any way, as he used his power. Knansie realized in her horror that she had attacked a member of a demonic bloodline, but it was too late and demonic pact had been terminated. The next day, Maggie tells Parker she doesn’t hate him. Manic Pixie Nightmare 'ТВА''' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' Switches & Stones TBA Memento Mori TBA Surrender TBA ''The Replacement '''TBA' ''Source Material '''TBA' ''Ambush '''TBA' ''Red Rain '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens '''TBA' Personality Parker appears as a confident, outgoing college student. He acts kindly towards Maggie Vera and feels sorrow when attacking the Charmed Ones, despite his demonic half and being tasked to do so by his father. He appears to follow his father's orders reluctantly but is still guided by a moral compass, as seen when he ultimately allows his victims to live after Parker gets what he want from them, as what happened to both Leon and Sela when Parker came to collect their shards of the Scythe of Tartarus. Parker seems conflicted between his human side and his demonic side. Physical Appearance Parker's human appearance is a young white male in his early twenties, with wavy brown hair and dark gray eyes. He has a lean build and is cleanly shaven. In his demonic form, he is very similar to his dad (a bald skull, glowing eyes and sharp fangs) with the only difference that Parker's body has black smoky skin, not red magma. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. Parker was able to cast a spell that can banish someone into Tartarus, however he required the assistance of The Charmed Ones. ;Active Powers *'Shadow Form:' The power to cover one's body in a mass of shadows. Parker can extend this field to another being or object he is touching, and can also apply it to only part of his body. This shadow form grants him several abilities: **'Phase-Shifting:' While in shadow form, Parker is able to remain solid or become intangible at will, passing through solid objects. He can phase other solid objects and beings, making them intangible with him; and can selectively apply his shadow form to only part of his body, allowing this part of himself to phase. **'Stealth:' His shadow form cancels out the noise of his movements so he remains unheard and obscures his identity. **'Light Negation:' While in his shadow form, Parker seems able to negate the light in an area, causing blackouts. This ability seems to work on spells as well since Parker was able to temporarily stop the Candlelight Enchantment as he walked by several candles. *'Supernatural Strength:' Parker has enhanced physical strength sufficient to hurl an adult man across a room. Later, he was able to easily crush the Amulet of Archangels with one hand. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' The ability to assume another physical form. After he got a transfusion of Viralis' blood, Parker assumed a form more demonic in appearance. So far, it is unknown whether if he can do so willingly. *'Smoking:' Parker has the ability to teleport through black, shadowy smoke. Parker used it for the first time to escape from the manor with Maggie.Jingle Hell ;Passive Powers *'Telepathy Resistance:' Parker is adept at concealing his thoughts from a telepath, ensuring they only read what he would like them to. *'Immunity:' Due to his demonic genes, Parker is immune to the effects of pixie dust but he started to take his mom's treatments to suppress his powers stripping him of his humanity. Weaknesses *'Light of Theia:' Being part Shadow Demons, Parker can be harmed (and possibly destroyed) by this spell. *'Supernatural Autoimmune Disease:' Parker suffers from a sort of supernatural autoimmune disease where his demonic side is attacking his human half. This weakens him greatly at times and gives him a life expectancy of forty years. His failing health results in the weakening of his powers as well, so he cannot use his powers properly while he is suffering from one of his weakening seizures. *'Dr. Wagner's Experimental Treatment:' Parker's mother created an experimental treatment to suppress his demon powers. This treatment worked in suppressing his demon side but it also rid him of his immunity to the pixie dust. Нowever, the effects of the treatment are only temporarily. *'Pixie Dust:' While under the effects of Julia's medication, Parker could be zombified by any pixie. *'Demonic Infection:' His father infected him twice with a demonic disease which can only be cured via a transfusion of a full demon's blood. *'Full Demon's Blood:' When Parker was a child, a transfusion of Alastor's blood awakened his demon half. Also, a transfusion of Viralis' blood apparently made his demonic half much more dominant. Relationships Romantic Life *'Parker and Maggie Vera:' Maggie first meets Parker when he defends her from a rude customer at her job. Sparks fly between the two, with Maggie crushing on him. However, at the Halloween Party, Maggie backs off when she learns Parker is dating her friend Lucy. A few days later, Maggie kissed him in order to distract him from seeing Angela Wu (but later realizes this was just an excuse). After being given the go-ahead by Lucy, he and Maggie begin dating. As of "Jingle Hell", Maggie knows of Parker's half-demon status and since then she doesn't want to see him in her life. However, in "Manic Pixie Nightmare", Maggie decides to give Parker another chance and they are back together. *'Parker and Lucy:' They met and began dating before his father instructed him to seduce one of Vera sisters. After Maggie kissed Parker, he dumped Lucy due to his conflicted feelings for Maggie. Parker stopped thinking about Lucy immediately after the kiss with Maggie (that tells about the weakness of his initial feelings for Lucy). Now Lucy's dating another guy and not feel any old feelings for Parker. Family *'Parker and Alastair Caine:' A complicated father-son relationship. At the moment, the father and the son are enemies, since Parker has betrayed his dad several times and clearly doesn't want anything to do with him, and Alastor knows about the betrayals of the son in relation to him and Hunter. *'Parker and Hunter Caine:' Parker was on good terms with his half-brother until he went against him to protect Vera sisters at Christmas. Now Hunter most likely hates Parker for his betrayal. *'Parker and Julia Wagner:' Julia loves her son enough to sacrifice anything for him. Parker trusts his mother more than his dad. Despite small discontent towards each other, Parker and Julia have good relations. Appearances Trivia *Parker is the first hybrid to appear in the series. *His shadow form was portrayed by Timothy Wallace. *Parker is half-demon like Cole Turner in the original series. *He seems to be an amalgamation of Cole Turner and the Shadow Demon, a demon that gave him messages in behalf of his bosses, The Triad, before beginning to work for the Source of All Evil, from the original series. *Parker shares his name with Parker Halliwell, the middle daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her third husband, Coop Halliwell. **It is possible that Parker was named after Craig Parker, the actor who portrays his dad in this series. Quotes "Half-demon. But who's counting?" —Parker's making fun of Knansie after she hit him with a hammer in You're Dead to Me. "Oh, the question is, why aren't you skipping? Don't you remember that feeling when we were kids, our bodies light as air, skipping along without a care? I made a rhyme!" —Parker on pixie dust in Manic Pixie Nightmare. References Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Main Characters Category:Half-Demons Category:Males Category:Caine Family Category:Hilltowne University Former Students Category:Brothers Category:Grey-eyed individuals